Wyspa skarbów/27
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Wskutek przechylenia okrętu maszty sterczały daleko nad wodą, tak iż ze swego stanowiska na poprzecznicy nie widziałem pod sobą nic oprócz powierzchni zatoki. Hands, który nie wdrapał się tak wysoko, był oczywiście bliżej okrętu i spadł pomiędzy mną a burtą. Wydostał się jeszcze raz na powierzchnię, ociekając pianą i krwią, a potem pogrążył się już na zawsze. Gdy woda się wygładziła, zobaczyłem, jak leżał skurczony na czystym, jasnym piasku w cieniu burty statku. Kilka ryb uwijało się przy jego zwłokach. Niekiedy podczas wstrząśnień wody zdawało się, że trup się nieco porusza, jak gdyby usiłując powstać. Jednakże podsternik nie żył już na pewno, przestrzelony i zatopiony jednocześnie, i stał się pastwą ryb w tym samym miejscu, w którym zamierzał mnie zabić. Zanim jednak doszedłem do tej świadomości, dał mi się we znaki ból, wycieńczenie i przerażenie. Gorąca krew spływała mi po plecach i po piersi. W miejscu gdzie puginał przygwoździł mnie do masztu, ramię piekło mnie jak rozpalonym żelazem. Lecz te istotne cierpienia nie były moją największą udręką, gdyż mniemałem, że potrafię je znosić bez skargi. O wiele więcej lękałem się, że spadnę z wierzchołka masztu w tę cichą, zieloną wodę i spocznę obok ciała podsternika. Wpiłem się oburącz w drewno, aż uczułem ból pod paznokciami, i zamknąłem oczy, jak gdybym chciał zasłonić przed sobą niebezpieczeństwo. Z wolna odzyskałem zmysły, tętna moje poczęły bić równomiernie i zapanowałem nad sobą. Pierwszą mą myślą było wyrwać puginał z ciała. Lecz albo ostrze utkwiło zbyt silnie, albo też siły mnie zawiodły, gdyż poniechałem tego, przejęty gwałtownym dreszczem. Rzecz szczególna, że ten dreszcz uczynił swoje. Sztylet bowiem ugodził był mnie w ten sposób, że niewiele brakowało, by chybił; trzymał się tylko na skrawku skóry, dreszcz wyrwał go zupełnie. Oczywiście krew popłynęła tym obficiej, lecz stałem się już pewnym siebie i jedynie za surdut i koszulę przyczepiony byłem do masztu. Nagłym szarpnięciem zerwałem tę ostatnią przeszkodę i po szlaku zszedłem znów na pokład. Pomimo całego wstrząsu nie wróciłbym za nic w świecie po zwieszającej się wancie''wanta'' — podtrzymujące maszt olinowanie stałe na żaglowcu., z której tak niedawno runął w morze Izrael. Zszedłem w dół i opatrzyłem ranę, jak umiałem. Bolała mnie ona dotkliwie i wciąż jeszcze krwawiła obficie, lecz nie była ani głęboka, ani niebezpieczna i nie ocierała się bardzo, gdy poruszałem ramieniem. Następnie rozejrzałem się dokoła, a że okręt stał się obecnie niejako moją własnością, począłem przemyśliwać nad sposobami pozbycia się ostatniego pasażera — nieżywego O’Briena. Jak wspomniałem, zatoczył się on do burty, pod którą leżał niby szpetna i niezgrabna kukła — wielkości żyjącego człowieka, lecz jakże daleki od barwy i powabu życia! W tej pozycji łatwo przyszło mi się z nim uporać, ponieważ zaś nawyk tragicznych przeżyć zatarł we mnie wszelką odrazę do śmierci, ująłem go wpół, jakby to był wór z otrębami, i za jednym zamachem strąciłem go z okrętu. Z głośnym pluskiem poszedł na dno, jedynie czerwona czapka zsunęła mu się z głowy i bujała na powierzchni wody. Gdy wzburzona toń zabliźniła się, ujrzałem jego i Izraela leżących jeden obok drugiego, obu poruszanych chwiejnym kołysaniem się wody. O’Brien, choć był jeszcze wcale młody, miał sporą łysinę; spoczywał ułożywszy łysą głowę na kolanach człowieka, który go zabił, a zwinne ryby przewijały się tam i sam nad oboma. Byłem teraz sam na okręcie: właśnie rozpoczął się odpływ. Słońce skłoniło się już tak nisko, że cienie sosen na zachodnim brzegu stały się pomostem przez całą szerokość przystani i rysowały wzorki na pokładzie. Zerwał się wieczorny wiatr, a choć zaporę dlań tworzył dwuwierzchołkowy wzgórek na wschodzie, to jednak liny poczęły z cicha poświstywać, a nieczynne żagle zaszeleściły tu i ówdzie. Zmiarkowałem, że okrętowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Pośpiesznie zwinąłem kliwry i byle jak ściągnąłem je na pokład, gorsza sprawa jednak była z grotżaglem. Gdy bowiem okręt się przechylił, bom żaglowy wysunął się poza jego obręb, a nasada oraz kilka łokci żagla zanurzyły się pod wodę. Myślałem, że to samo powiększa jeszcze niebezpieczeństwo; co więcej, lina była tak ciężka, iż omal lękałem się pod nią podchodzić. W końcu dobyłem noża i przeciąłem liny podtrzymujące żagiel. Wierzchołek opadł nagle, a wielka wzdęta płachta luźnego żagla rozpostarła się szeroko na wodzie: na nic się już nie zdały wszystkie zabiegi, by ściągnąć go z powrotem. Tyle tylko mogłem zdziałać. Odtąd już „Hispaniola”, podobnie jak ja, musiała zawierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Tymczasem cała przystań osnuła się cieniem. Ostatnie promienie słoneczne — pamiętam — przenikały przez leśną polanę i połyskiwały jasno jak drogie kamienie na kwiecistej oponie rozbitego statku. Zaczęło się robić chłodno; odpływ zdążał gwałtownie w stronę morza, a szoner coraz to więcej i więcej przechylał się na bok. Wspiąłem się na przód i rozejrzałem się wokoło. Zdawało mi się, że jest dość płytko, więc na wszelki wypadek oburącz trzymając uciętą cumę, zsunąłem się ostrożnie z burty. Woda sięgała mi zaledwie pasa, piasek był twardy i pomarszczony od fal, brnąłem do brzegu bardzo odważnie, pozostawiając „Hispaniolę” obaloną na bok, z płachtą żagla szeroko zalegającą powierzchnię zatoki. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie słońce zaszło zupełnie, a wiatr szeleścił nieznacznie w pomroce pośród rozchybotanych sosen. A więc nareszcie rozstawałem się z morzem, a nie wracałem też z pustymi rękoma. Tam leżał szoner oczyszczony nareszcie z piratów oraz przysposobiony dla naszych ludzi do wsiadania i powtórnej żeglugi. Nie miałem w tej chwili gorętszego pragnienia nad to, by powrócić do warowni i pochlubić się swymi czynami. Może oczekiwała mnie nagana za włóczęgostwo, lecz zdobycie „Hispanioli” było odpowiedzią dostatecznie usprawiedliwiającą na każdy zarzut i spodziewałem się, iż sam kapitan Smollet przyzna, że nie zmarnowałem czasu. Tak rozmyślając i ożywiony wielką otuchą, zacząłem kierować się ku warowni i moim druhom. Pamiętałem, że najbardziej na wschód płynąca rzeczka spośród tych, które wpadają do przystani Kapitana Kidda, wypływa ze wzgórza o dwóch wierzchołkach po mej lewej ręce, zwróciłem więc kroki w tę stronę, w której mogłem przejść rzeczułkę, jako że była tam jeszcze niegłęboka. Las był nader przejrzysty, teraz idąc wzdłuż skraju podnóża okrążyłem niebawem załom wzgórka i niedługo potem przebrnąłem niesięgającą mi do kolan strugę. W ten sposób znalazłem się w pobliżu tego miejsca, w którym spotkałem był „marona” Bena Gunna. Odtąd szedłem uważniej, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Ciemność była wprost jakby dotykalna, a gdy spojrzałem na rozpadlinę między dwoma wierzchołkami, dostrzegłem ogień migocący na tle nieba. Nasunęło mi się przypuszczenie, że to nasz wyspiarz gotował sobie wieczerzę na buzującym ognisku, i zdumiałem się w głębi serca, że ten człowiek jest na tyle nieostrożny. Przecież jeżeli ja dostrzegałem ów blask, to czyż mógł on ujść wzroku samego Silvera, który obozował na wybrzeżu pośród trzęsawisk? Stopniowo noc stawała się coraz czarniejsza, więc czyniłem, co było w mej mocy, by choć z największymi trudnościami przedostać się do miejsca przeznaczenia. Rozdwojony wzgórek oraz szczyt Lunety po mej prawicy stawały się coraz mniej wyraźne, gwiazdy były blade i nieliczne, a w wądołach, przez które przechodziłem, pomykałem się ustawicznie o krzaki i staczałem się po usypiskach piaskowych. Naraz oblała mnie jakaś światłość. Spojrzałem w górę: blady blask promieni księżycowych zajaśniał na szczycie Lunety, a wkrótce potem ujrzałem coś szerokiego i srebrzystego, co podnosiło się z wolna spoza drzew — poznałem, że wschodzi księżyc. Przy jego świetle przebyłem pośpiesznie tę część drogi, jaka pozostawała jeszcze przede mną. To idąc, to znów biegnąc zbliżałem się z niecierpliwością do warowni. Wszakże gdy zacząłem przedzierać się przez gąszcze, które opasują ją, miałem tyle równowagi, że zwolniłem kroku i szedłem z niejaką ostrożnością. Byłby to zaiste fatalny koniec mych przygód, gdyby miał mnie przez omyłkę zastrzelić ktoś z mej własnej kompanii. Księżyc wznosił się wciąż wyżej i wyżej, a jego blask począł słać się tu i ówdzie płatami śród bardziej odsłoniętych połaci lasu. Wprost przede mną pojawił się między drzewami odbłysk odmiennej barwy. Był on czerwony i jaskrawy, a od czasu do czasu nieco przygasał, jak gdyby to był żar gasnącego ogniska. Jak mi życie miłe, nie mogłem odgadnąć, co to było takiego. Wreszcie doszedłem do samej krawędzi wyrębu. Zachodni kraniec był już zalany światłem miesiąca, reszta, między innymi i sama warownia, pogrążona była w mrocznym cieniu przekreślonym tu i ówdzie podłużnymi smugami srebrzystej poświaty. Z jednej strony domu dopalało się ognisko przyświecając jasno i rzucając nieustannie czerwone odbłyski, które silnie kontrastowały z łagodną bladością księżyca. Nie było żywej duszy, nie było słychać najmniejszego szmeru oprócz szumu wiatru. Zatrzymałem się, przejęty zdziwieniem, a może trochę i obawą. Nie było naszym zwyczajem zakładać duże ogniska, gdyż według rozporządzenia kapitana oszczędzaliśmy paliwa, zacząłem się więc obawiać, że zaszło coś niedobrego podczas mej nieobecności. Przekradłem się koło wschodniego narożnika, trzymając się cały czas w cieniu, a w dogodnym miejscu, gdzie mrok był najgęstszy, przelazłem przez palisadę. Dla wszelkiej pewności stanąłem na czworakach i poczołgałem się bez szelestu do węgła domu. Gdy podszedłem bliżej, nagle uczułem w sercu wielką ulgę. Chrapanie samo przez się nie jest przyjemnym odgłosem i często kiedy indziej uskarżałem się na nie, lecz w owej chwili wydało mi się, że słyszę muzykę, gdy doszło do mych uszu głośne i spokojne chrapanie śpiących mych przyjaciół. Okrzyk straży nocnej na okręcie, owe przemiłe słowa: „Wszystko w porządku!” nie podziałały na mnie nigdy bardziej uspokajająco. Na razie jedna rzecz nie ulegała wątpliwości: pełniono tu wartę haniebnie opieszale. Gdyby tak Silver ze swymi drapichrustami podkradł się pod ich stanowisko, żywa dusza nie doczekałaby brzasku dnia. — Otóż, co się dzieje — myślałem sobie — gdy kapitan jest raniony! I począłem znów robić sobie surowe wyrzuty za opuszczenie ich w takim niebezpieczeństwie, gdy było za mało ludzi do zaciągania straży. Tymczasem dotarłem do drzwi i podniosłem się na równe nogi. Wewnątrz było ciemno, tak że nic nie mogłem rozeznać. Słuchem wyróżniałem za to nieprzerwany pomruk chrapiących i jakiś cichszy, z rzadka powtarzający się odgłos jakby trzepotania się czy dziobania, którego nie umiałem sobie wytłumaczyć. Wyciągnąwszy ręce przed siebie szedłem po omacku wciąż naprzód. — Położę się na swoim miejscu — myślałem sobie, śmiejąc się w duchu — i zabawię się widokiem ich twarzy, gdy odnajdą mnie rano. Posuwając się zawadziłem o coś stopą — była to noga jednego ze śpiących; ów przewrócił się i stęknął, lecz się nie obudził. Wtem zupełnie nieoczekiwanie z głębi ciemności wybuchnął przeraźliwy głos: — Talary! talary! talary! talary! talary! — i tak dalej, bez przerwy i odmiany, niby klekotanie młynka. Kapitan Flint, zielona papuga Silvera! Ją to poprzednio słyszałem dziobiącą kawałek kory. Ona to teraz strażując lepiej niż jakakolwiek istota ludzka, oznajmiła swym jednostajnym refrenem moje przybycie. Nie zdążyłem już ochłonąć. Na ostry, przeraźliwy krzyk papugi śpiący zbudzili się i porwali z miejsca. Rozległo się siarczyste przekleństwo i głos Silvera: — Kto idzie? Zwróciłem się do ucieczki, ale zderzyłem się gwałtownie z jakąś osobą, odbiłem się i wpadłem prosto w objęcia drugiej, która ze swej strony zwarła ramiona i uchwyciła mnie jak w kleszcze. — Przynieś żagiew, Dicku — rzekł Silver. Byłem pojmany. Jeden z ludzi opuścił warownię i za chwilę wrócił z płonącym łuczywem.